What Could Go Wrong?
by StarInPureNight
Summary: What happens when Nations go on vacation together? Love? Hilarity? Awkwardness beyond compare?
1. Chapter 1

Alright since it has been forever and a half since I actually tried writing a fanfiction I hope you all enjoy this**. I own nothing**, wish I did. Anyway all the pairings will be completely revealed later in the fic, but for now I have a little game. The first person who can guess any of the pairings will get to pick something (that falls under a T rating) for that pairing to do later in the story. So please guess and yes the ones made blatantly obvious count too. Hope this doesn't seem too dumb and that you guys enjoy the story. Oh and I'll be switching between Nation name and human names pretty often. Let me know if you guys want a chart with the names posted.

Side note- Mexico is an OC. Human name is Eva Garcia, raised by Spain with the help of Lovino, best friends with Canada, has a bobcat named Mira, and you'll see more about her in the story.

**Sorry for the re-upload I forgot page breaks and the rest of the Nordics entrance. I'll have chapter 2 up sometime this weekend.**

**************************Page Break**********************************

With the sun barely risen in the sky Canada stood before a small cottage sighing deeply, he was not ready for the headache this would cause. Leaning down he reached into the tan shoulder he had brought with him, Matthew pulled out a key ring. Searching for the one he needed, Canada quickly opened the wooden door in front of him wincing slightly at the squeak it made. Once inside the cottage he took a moment to turn on the coffee pot and open the enlarged dog door in the back of the house. Grabbing a turquoise shoulder purse from beside the door he put it into his bag.

"Well here goes nothing." Matthew muttered to himself walking down a hallway littered with pictures that seemed to span several centuries. Pushing open the door at hall, Canada gave a small grimace to see that the room was still dark. He could make out a figure gently breathing under multi-colored quilts laying on a king sized bed. Moving quietly across the room Matthew sighed once more reaching out a hand and began to shake the highest rise in the blankets, hoping for a shoulder. Within a second a silver gun was revealed and aimed at his head.

"What the maple hockey sticks," Canada screamed falling to the floor as the gun went off leaving a hole in the wall behind him.

"Mattie?" A quiet voice asked as bright green eyes appeared from the folds of the blanket. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you for America's meeting. What the maple are you doing, trying to kill me?" Canada demanded rising from the floor and fixing the emerging figure with a violet eyed glare.

"You tried to wake me up." Eva stated running a hand through her dark auburn curls. "I don't like waking up."

"Well to bad, Al has called everyone for his meeting. So you have to be there." Canada informed Mexico, unfazed by the looked of disgust she shot him.

"I am not going to that stupid meeting." Mexico yawned and pushed past Canada to leave the room.

"After that," Canada gestured to the hole the gun shot had made in the wall. "You better bet you are."

"He probably has another robot plan with no money to fund it." Eva stated heading for the back of her cottage. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to let Mira in and then sleep away the day."

"You really think you're not going." Canada asked moving a step or two away from Eva.

"Haven't you listening to me, no I will not go to that stupid meeting. Este chico es muy estúpido." Eva snapped, squeaking as she suddenly feeling arms wrap around her waist and she was lifted up.

"How much do you want to bet?" Matthew asked the kicking girl as he shut off the coffee pot and picked up his bag. Glancing once more around the cottage he ignore Mexico's struggles to get away and headed out the front door.

**************************Page Break**********************************

"Sve we still have a few hours before we have to go." Finland called out to the Swede on the floor above him. He began to tap his foot lightly as he heard the Swede approach the stairs. "We promised Norway and Iceland we would meet them at the airport at six."

"We le've n'w." Sweden mumbled walking down the stairs to meet his Finnish partner kissing him lightly on the head.

"Alright, why though?" Tino questioned patting Hanamatago goodbye and grabbing the car keys which were promptly taken from his hand.

"I fly," Sweden mumbled grabbing their coats and passing Tino his before heading out into the cold.

"Denmark has been getting better." Finland said, not believing his own words. As they reached their car the Fin was pleasantly surprised to see it warm up.

"N' lo'p de lo'p" Berwald muttering casting a glance to make sure the bubbly fin was buckle up, before pulling away from their driveway.

**************************Page Break**********************************

"How much longer should we wait?" Iceland asked standing with his brother at the end of Norway's bed.

"Long enough for Sweden to get to the plane and hooked up." Norway answered eyes narrowing as Denmark gripped his pillow tighter.

"How did he end up here anyway," Iceland reached out an experimental finger and poke the bottom of the Dane's foot.

"Same way as always, he break in."

"Sure he just doesn't miss…"

"Finish that sentence and I'm giving you to the trolls." Norway growled leaving the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To get a bucket of water."

**************************Page Break**********************************

"Lovi, Lovi…lo siento, but you have to wake up now." Spain whispered gently shaking an exposed shoulder.

"Go away bastard." Romano whined curling further into his blankets.

"I can't Lovi, we have a meeting with America today." Antonio said moving to lay beside the half-awake Italian.

"Send Feli," Romano groaned refusing to open his eyes.

"He wants everybody there." Spain leaned down and planted a kiss on his lover's nose. "Come on, Eva will be there."

"No, I'll call her later." Romano remained stubborn only opening his golden eyes to a slit. "She probably won't get up."

"America has a plan." Spain said reaching up a hand and saying a silent pray.

"Burger bastard should leave well enough alone." Lovino muttered closing his eyes once more.

"Speaking of plans, Lovi."

"Hmm?"

"I have one too." Antonio whispered grabbing his lovers exposed curl and tugging lightly.

"CHIGI!"

**************************Page Break**********************************

"Psst West, hey West wake up." A sing song voice rang in Germany's ear.

"Dammit East, leave me alone." Ludwig groaned rolling over and not bothering to open his eyes.

"Alright," Prussia said beginning to move towards the door, but then deciding to lean on the wall next to it unwilling to miss this show. "Just figured I should tell you…"

"What?" Germany asked sleepily beginning to blink eyes blue eyes open showing few signs of wanting to be awake.

"Your late for the meeting," It took one moment for the words to register in his mind before Ludwig's upper half shot up and the comforter that had been covering him was moved aside.

"Dammit East, where's my alarm clock?" Germany demanded turning to stare at his now empty beside table.

"You can't blame this one on me, I've never touched that stupid clock." Prussia held up his hands in a mock I surrender gesture.

"Ve, Germany sleepy time." A quiet voice whined from underneath the now brunched up blanket.

"No," Ludwig shook his head willing his already forming headache to go away. "It can't be."

"That little guy sure loves his Doitsu." Gilbert mocked beginning to roar with laughter. "Not even all your locks can keep him from breaking in."

"Italy!" Germany shouted as he pulled the blanket away only to reveal the lithe Italian curled around his now unplugged alarm clock.

**************************Page Break**********************************

"Ivan, Ivan, please brother you must come down for breakfast." Ukraine cried knocking on her brother's locked door. Within moments there was a shuffle and a yelp as the door opened just enough to show a glaring purple eye.

"Yes, sister?" Russia hissed careful not to open the door any more than necessary.

"You and Natalia have to be going soon or you'll miss the meeting." There was a pause accented by more shuffling and Ivan rolled his eyes.

"Okay sister, give me a moment and I'll be down." Russia requested beginning to withdraw, but froze as they both caught sight of Belarus walking towards them apple in her hand.

"I really don't understand why you make him jump out the window, we both know when he is here." Belarus remarked breezing past her sibling and taking a bite of her apple.

"Did that?" Ivan breathed door opening wide in his shock.

"Yes," The Ukrainian woman grinned. "It's working, now brother please get dressed."

"Oh," Ivan stood dumbfounding for a moment before his thoughts caught up with him and he slammed the door shut.

"And please tell China he is free to join us for breakfast."

**************************Page Break**********************************

"What about this one?" Turkey asked leaning over his seat and holding up a movie for inspection. "Hey feta-breath, I'm talking to you."

"How long do we have to listen to this?" The man in question asked his black-haired companion as Turkey withdrew once more placing headphone on his ears.

"The flights only another hour." Kiku replied, "Besides its impolite not to listen."

"Is it impolite that he won't let me sleep?"

"Yes, but…"

"So I'm going to punch him." Heracles said begging to stand only to be pulled down by Japan.

"No, no, no." Kiku shook his head wildly earning confused looks from the passengers around them.

"Only for you." Greece muttered as Sadik once more popped up from the seat in front of them.

**************************Page Break**********************************

Stretching in his sleep France nudged his sleeping companion, and was awarded by a loud squawk of protest. Pierre flew straight into the air and began to circle around the room, chirping loudly as he went. Within minutes Francis was awake rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"When was the last time I had someone here." France grumbled rising and glaring at his bird. "Stupid Angleterre."

**************************Page Break**********************************

"Jerk England! Jerk England!" A high pitched voice called out moving quacking towards Arthur. With a sharp breath England opened his eyes and rolled to the side, just in time for Peter to land in the spot he had been in.

"Bloody hell, Peter what are you doing?" Arthur demanded reaching for the micro nation and pulling him into a sitting position.

"We have to go, we're going to be late." Sealand explained shaking the hand off and jumping up.

"For what?" England groaned falling back against his pillows.

"Mr. America's meeting." Peter exclaimed leaping from the bed and beginning to bounce around the room.

"What!" Arthur shot up one more reaching wildly for his alarm clock. "Peter"

"Yes?"

"The meeting is not for another six hours," England shouted. "First you make me come to America not one, but two days early and now you want me to go to a probably deserted meeting hall six bloody hours early!"

"Yes," Peter grinned happily nodding his head as he spoke. "Come on jerk England, can't you keep up?"

"Why can't you live with the Nordics full time?" Arthur groaned rising from his bed and beginning to look for clothes because he knew as the young micro-nation darted from room this was a battle he would not win.

**************************Page Break**********************************

"Is this a good color Liet?" Poland asked holding up his hands for inspection, the bright green of his nails glittering in the sunlight.

"Yes, but Feliks…" Lithuania whispered trying not to attract the attention of the flight attendants talking just beyond the curtain.

"Hmm?" The polish man hummed pulling a clear bottle of polish from the bag underneath his seat.

"Maybe you shouldn't paint your nails on the plane."

"Like, why not?" Feliks questioned fixing Lithuania with wide green puppy dog eyes and a pout.

"It could…um…nevermind." Toris stammered out grabbing the magazine in front of him and covering his face.

"He is trying to say the fumes might damage our brains like they have apparently damaged yours." Estonia spoke up from behind them eyes not leaving his laptop.

"Excuse me," Poland squawked turning around in his seat to confront Estonia. "I'm not damaged."

"Did not say you were, just that your brain might be." Estonia glanced up, looking unimpressed at the Polish man's rage. "Now can you please close that bottle, it is giving me a headache."

"Fine." Poland fell back into his seat looking annoyed before quickly brightening and grabbing Lithuania hand. "Let's go Liet."

"Go where?" Toris exclaimed as he was yanked from his seat and forced to follow Poland.

"If I can't paint my nails then I'm going to join a club." Poland stated tugging Lithuania towards the restrooms. Any splutters of protests Toris tried to come up with were quickly muffled as the restroom door shut behind them.

"Well at least it will be quiet for a while." Estonia said typing quicker on his laptop as a flight attend appeared at his side.

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but is there anything you or your companions might need?" She asked glancing briefly at the now empty seats.

"Not at the moment." Eduard look up flashing a small smile. "But Miss…"

"Yes?"

"I wouldn't open the restroom door if I was you."

**************************Page Break**********************************

Thanks for reading. Love it? Hate it? Please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2-Part one

Hey everybody! Here is part one of Chapter 2 (I didn't realize it was so long until I started typing). Anyway as always **I own nothing **except my ideas. My little game from chapter 1 is still going. So please guess, it's no fun when no one guesses. However, if I don't have any guesses before Part two I'll post the list. Hope everybody enjoys this and translations are at the bottom.

********************Page Break***********************

"I really hate you." Mexico hissed being forced to sit at a long rectangular table.

"No you don't and if you hadn't tried to run away at the entrance, you could have walked in like any normal person." Canada said taking the seat beside her and removing his glasses to check for smudges.

"I do not want to be here." Eva snapped, "I have to listen to this idiot every month anyway, I do not want to listen to him on my day off."

"Well too bad." Matthew placed his newly cleaned glasses back in front of his eyes. "Everyone else has to be here."

"Well do you see anybody here now?" Eva exclaimed waving her hands around to emphasis the empty room.

"If you hadn't been unreasonable, you could have gotten ready and been on time instead of early."

"If I hadn't been unreasonable…excuse me? Who put me over their shoulder and walked out like it was nothing?" Mexico yelled, standing so quickly that her auburn curls flew around her.

"You wouldn't have come otherwise." Canada explained, yawning as he reached for his bag. Rummaging through it he pulled out the turquoise bag he had grabbed from Mexico's house and tossed it to her. "Here, I know you carry spare clothes in there."

Catching the bag mid-air Eva glared, "how is it that America scares you, but I don't?"

"Because you're not scary anymore." Matthew stated calmly pulling a book from his bag and beginning to read.

"Wanna bet?" Eva challenged placing her bag on the table and raising her fists.

"I knew we'd be late." With a clang the doors shot open causing Canada to drop his book and Mexico to lower her fists.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" England question following the pouting micro-nation into the room. "There is no one here…oh."

"Hello England, Sealand." Canada nodded to each in turn before grabbing his book once more and continuing to read.

"Hey," Eva sighed picking up her bag and brushing past the newcomers.

"What happened to her?" England asked taking the seat across from Canada as Peter began to bounce around the room.

"She didn't want to come." Matthew stated flipping a page in his book with a shrug. "Alfred promised me something if I got her here."

"What?" The British man asked wondering what could be worth pissing off the Mexican woman.

"Nothing of great importance." Canada shrugged after a moment of thought. "Plus I'm one of the few she'll forgive for waking her up."

"Speaking of which," Arthur turned his head as Italian curses rang out.

"Looks like were not the only early ones." Matthew commented as door flew open with a bang. "That poor door."

"Fucking bastard," Lovino screeched storming into the room.

"Lo siento Lovi, but you wouldn't get up."

"Why so we could be four freaking hours early to burger bastards meeting?" Romano yelled waving his arms around to indicate the nearly empty room. "And Eva isn't even here."

"Yes she is," Canada spoke up placing his book to the side and looking up.

"Oh yeah, maple bastard? Where is she then?"

"Right here," Mexico entered the room her curls pulled back into a long pony tail and her clothes fresh. "Hola mama, papi."

"Hola!" Spain exclaimed grinning from ear to ear at the sight of her. "You two sit and I'll get coffee, si?" With that Spain darted from the room.

"Coward," Romano huffed going to sit at the table with Eva following.

"Hey! Look at everybody!" America smiled stepping into the room and heading for a seat at the end of the table. Once seated he began to spin ignoring the glares and annoyed looks sent his way.

"Pistola," Eva spoke up in Italian glancing to her right. Placing his head in his hands, Lovino looked as though he was pondering it for a moment.

"Troppo disordinato, ropa?" Romano also replied in Italian locking his gaze on America.

"Troppo a lungo, annegamento?" Eva shot back crossing her arms in front of her chest as Alfred finally stopped spinning.

"Dude, what are they saying?" America whispered yelled to Canada who simply shook his head.

"They're trying to figure out how best to kill you." England laughed enjoying the shocked look on Alfred's face.

"Really!" America shouted jumping up and striking a pose. "You can't kill the hero."

"Don't worry mi amigo." Spain returned carrying a coffee holder and a briefcase tucked under his arm.

"All bark and no bite." England commented gesturing towards the two after Spain placed coffee in front of them and snuck Lovino's headphones into his ears and leaned back in a chair to fall asleep.

"Do you want to test that theory?" Mexico snapped turning to face the English man as Spain's snores began to fill the room.

"Anytime poppet." Arthur challenged smirking slightly at the fuming girl.

"Oh hon hon, is that an open invitation." France stepped into the room grinning lewdly and making his way towards them.

"Bugger off, Frog." Arthur yelled as Mexico threw up a middle finger.

"Ah what a match in sexual tension heaven." France sighed, "Pity Angleterre."

"Pity what?" Angland snapped standing and moving towards unconcerned France.

"That you refuse to accept my love." Francis smiled leaning back in his chair as Arthur approached.

"Ten on England." Eva whispered to Matthew, who rolled his eyes.

"That would be a stupid bet," Canada replied going back to his book.

"Hey dudes! We're here for me, so no fighting!" America said going to stand between the two nations and grabbing England to steer him away.

"Let them fight." Lovino muttered taking the headphones from his ears. "At least it would be funny."

"No fighting Lovi," Spain stirred awake blinking his green eyes sleepily.

"Not me bastard, the pervert and eyebrows." Romano growled fixing Spain with a golden eyed glare.

"Why are you fighting France?" Spain asked giving his friend a questioning look.

"Moi? I don't fight I love!" Francis exclaimed pulling a rose from his pocket and tossing it towards Canada, who didn't even bother looking up from his book. "Angleterre is simply angry I told the truth."

"What truth?" Antonio questioned as the rest of the room froze. They knew only two people who could make Spain go into scary over protective mode, but they also knew France would not care.

"Why of the…" Suddenly France was tackled to the ground by both America and England.

"We don't need another Turkey incident." Arthur hissed remembering the destroyed meeting room.

"Oh hon hon," Francis laughed. "I know you all want me, but please take turns."

"Perv," A quiet voice muttered as the Nordics entered the room with Norway in the lead.

"Hey Nordic dudes!" Alfred cheered jumping up and stepping on France's stomach.

"Hello!" Finland stepped in front of the others to glance around the room. "Where is Peter?"

"Oh…" Half the room chorused remembering they had not seen the micro-nation for a while now.

"Wh're?" Sweden's sharp blue eyes focused on England as he scrambled off of France.

"Well he was wandering around here." Arthur scuffed the wood underneath his feet and glanced around the room, as though praying Sealand would pop out. "Now…I'm not sure."

"Someone is in trouble." Denmark snickered only to be elbowed in the stomach by Norway.

"Oh dear." Finland whispered moving towards the door. "Maybe he is in the rest room."

"No more." Sweden glared darkly at Arthur before following Tino out the door.

"No more what?" America asked as Norway, Iceland, and Denmark sat down.

"Probably visits," Pulling a book and three music players from his bag and passing music players to Iceland and Denmark before inserting his own.

"Oh thank god!" Arthur sighed sitting down again across the Canada. Within moments the other Nordics returned clutching a soaked Peter between them.

*********Page Break**************

Love it? Hate it? Please let me know.

Translations-

Lo Siento- I'm sorry

Eva and Lovino's convo-

Pistola- Gun

Troppo disordinato, ropa- Too messy, rope?

Troppo a lungo, annegamento- Too long, drowning?

Angleterre- England


	3. Chapter 2-Part Two

Here is part two of Chapter 2! As I mentioned in the previous chapter I'll put a list of the parings here, but I'll hold off for one more chapter since this one was out so quickly after the last. I'm still hoping someone will try and guess a pairing. Oh well…**I own nothing **expect my ideas.

****************page break***********

"What happened?" America asked laughing at the dejected look on Peter's face.

"I was trying to prank jerk England," Peter whined as Sweden approached Arthur.

"Key," Sweden demanded holding out his hand.

"What key?" England squeaked beginning to fumble around in his pockets nervously.

"To your hotel room, we want to get Peter cleaned up." Tino explain patting Sealand's hair down.

"Oh," Arthur muttered producing a hotel key from his side pocket and placing it in Sweden's out stretched palm.

"Thank you." Finland said as he, Peter, and Berwald left the room.

"Well that could have been worse." Mexico remarked as England let out an audible sigh. "But it would have been funny to see Arthur get crushed by Berwald."

"Hey burger bastard are you going to tell us why we're here?" Lovino spoke tossing his empty coffee cup across the room and snatching Spain's as the Spaniard had fallen asleep once more.

"Not everyone is here," Alfred whined shaking his head and going to retrieve the fallen cup. "Dude, don't you know littering is bad."

"Ain't my land." Romano snapped taking a gulp of Spain's coffee and grimacing. "Stupid bastard and his instant coffee."

"Fratello!" A shrill squeal interrupted them as a ball of brown haired energy launched himself at his brother from the doorway. "That's not nice!"

"Fuck being nice." Lovino scoffed pushing his brother off as Germany and Prussia enter the room.

"Diotsu, Diotsu, Fratello is being mean!" Italy whined latching himself onto Germany's arm.

"What is potatoes bastard going to do about it." Romano demanded crossing his arms as Prussia and Mexico laughed.

"Whatcha gonna do West?" Prussia asked hopping into the chair beside Canada. "Hey Birdie!"

"Hello." Canada whispered flipping through the pages of the book with more fever.

"Whatcha reading?" Gilbert asked reaching for the book only to have it pulled it away.

"Nothing," Canada muttered putting the book back in his bag and nudging it away from the inquiring Prussian.

"Ve Diotsu, why is Gilly talking to air." Italy chirped tilting his head. "Is he crazy?"

"No Italy, Can…Cana…someone is there." Germany said sitting down towards the head of the table and pulling an ornate envelope from his pocket. "This is from Austria."

"Ludwig," Eva spoke up shaking her head. "Say it with me Can…a…da."

"Canada?" Germany repeated trying to ignore the stares. "The one East always visits."

"Give that man a cookie." Lovino mumbled sarcastically.

"Yes," Matthew said nodding his head. "Don't worry you'll forget it again."

"I won't." Ludwig promised as America groaned.

"They're not coming." America gave an exaggerated frown as Mexico's pohne went off.

"I think this is for you." Laughing Eva passed Alfred her phone the screen showing a picture of Brazil and Peru smiling happily as they held up middle fingers.

"I think that's a no." America groaned, "Why is no to my awesome idea!"

"Because since its you it probably isn't that awesome." Prussia said, "All awesome ideas belong to me."

"How can you be awesome, you aren't even a country anymore." Alfred mocked looking smug for a moment before he saw shaking heads.

"Because," Gilbert paused for dramatic effect. "There isn't anything that can destroy this awesomeness!"

"Also the fact that he is now East Germany." England commented puling a watch from pocket and sighing.

"If everyone shows up we can start." America said pulling some papers from the bag at his feet.

"Who are we waiting for?" Germany asked staring intensely at the papers until he was passed a few.

"Belgium, Netherlands, the Commie, Belarus, China, Tremble Trio, Japan, Greece, and Turkey." America listed off and then paused. "Plus we have to wait for Sweden and Finland to get back."

"We're here." Finland reentered the room clasping Sealand's hand.

"Cool," America smiled as he pulled a chair next to him. "Here's your seat little dude."

"Yay!" Peter cheered as Sweden and Finland took seats across form the other Nordics.

"So now we wait." England said placing his head in his hands and glancing around. A few minutes passed and Canada's phone went off and with an eye roll he turned to his brother.

"Netherlands says he has better things to do than bother with you." Canada stated pulling from his bag a pack of cards as America pulled out a mini dvd player and handed Peter a pair of headphones. "Who wants to play?"

"Me." Mexico Prussia, and England chorused taking the cards that were passed to them.

"What are we playing, poker?" Mexico asked and Canada shook his head glancing at her. "Go fish."

"Well that's boring," Arthur remarked glancing at his cards and laying down two pairs.

"Says the man who needlepoints." Matthew said laying down a pair.

"It's relaxing." England defended as Prussia laid two pairs. "Any fives, poppet?"

"Go fish," Eva frowned staring at her single cards. "Any twos Gil?" Glancing at his cards Prussia passed her a two.

"Any threes Eva?" Matthew questioned and paired up the card that was handed to him.

"Any queens Chex Mex?" Prussia asked looking down at his two pairs.

"I am going to hit you." Mexico hissed passing the card over. "Just because that stupid American calls me that does not mean it needs to be repeated."

"I'm too awesome to be hit." Prussia laughed his mouth snapping shut as two silver blondes entered the room followed by China.

"Are we late aru?" Yao asked sitting down with Russia and Belarus taking seats beside him.

"No early." Ludwig said laying down his papers. "I'm starting to think America gave us all different times."

"He told me four." Canada sighed as everyone gave answers ranging from two to five. "That idiot."

"Hmm…" Spain jerked awake glancing first to Lovino only to see that the Italian was asleep. "How much longer?"

"We're waiting for Belgium, the Baltics, Poland, Greece, Japan, and Turkey." England told him ignoring the slight glare Spain sent his way.

"Thanks Arturo." Smiling at the displeased look on Arthur's face Spain leaned back in his chair only to shoot straight back up. "No Belgium."

"Huh?" America asked pulling his ear buds out.

"Bella said she can't come." Antonio explained, "She is making Netherlands clean out his attic."

"Poor man." Alfred shook his head and pulled out his phone. Sending out quick text messages America grinned as he got two quick replies. "Japan says they'll be here in a minute and Estonia says another fifteen at the most. He says Poland found a boutique."

"What about other Nations?" England questioned passing his cards to Canada as he gestured for them.

"A lot of people wouldn't answer me." America pouted, "I don't know why."

"Because you wake people up." Greece yawned walking through the door way with Japan by his side and Turkey following.

"Times are weird." America said closing the dvd player in front of Peter and ignoring the protests he got in return. "Sorry, we're going to be starting soon."

"What about Cuba?" Canada asked realizing his friend hadn't been mentioned by America.

"He cursed at me when I tried to call." Alfred explained as Estonia, Lithuania, and Poland entered the room.

"Good for him, I would have done the same." Eva rolled her eyes, "I was kidnapped instead."

"Well I knew you wouldn't listen, your too stubborn." Alfred clapped his hands together causing everyone's attention to fix on him as nations woke up and music players were removed.

"You going to explain why we are here?" Lovino snapped as America stood up on a chair.

"We are going on vacation!" Alfred announced to the room.

**********************page break****************

Love it? Hate it? Please let me know.

Translations-

Fratello- Brother

Diotsu- Germany


	4. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3! As always **I own nothing** except my ideas. Plus as promised here is a list of the pairings. , , Prussia/Canada, Greece/Japan, Russia/China(Mentioned quite a bit.), England/Mexico, France/Estonia, Poland/Lithunia, Denmark/Norway, Sweden/Finland, America/Belarus. That is in no particular order. Oh well thank you to all reviewers, followers, and favoritors you guys make my day! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**********page break*********

"Ascia." Mexico murmured in Italian, it took only a moment for Lovino to nod as the rest of the room still shocked.

"Si," Romano breathed clenching his fist.

"No," Spain made a mental note to hide his ax as soon as they got home.

"Come on guys, it will be fun!" Alfred turned from one nation to another taking in the beginning signs of anger.

"What do you mean a vacation?" Germany questioned frowning at the thought of taking days off of work.

"I built this totally cool resort and you guys are coming to stay for three weeks!" America explained waving his arms around as he spoke.

"I'm leaving." Eva stood quickly followed by England and Lovino. "I can't believe I was woken up for this."

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." America said holding up his phone. "Everybody who came here today has to go."

"Because I already sent messages out to all your bosses." America grinned, "I told them it would be an awesome bonding activity.

"And they bought that?" Norway asked, "Knowing you, you probably just want guinea pigs."

"Well yes that, but it's also bonding!"

"I'm good," England said approaching the door followed by Mexico. "I don't need to spend any more time with you wankers then I already do."

"I second that, aru." China also rose followed by Russia.

"This is a stupid idea, da?" Russia shook his head. "Stupid America and his silly plans."

"I totally did not want to do this." America sighed retrieving a rectangle box from his bag. "In here I have something precious or something you wouldn't want to see that light of day from each of you."

"L'ke wh't?" Sweden asked eyeing the box as most of the nations froze.

"Well it could be a letter." Alfred shot an evil smirk in Finland's direction. "Or it could be a locket…Mexico."

"What are you talking about?" Eva asked as America gave her a sweet smile.

"Your neck seems lighter today, doesn't it?" Alfred questioned and Eva's brain froze. Numbly she reached a hand under her shirt and pulled out not her year's old locket, but one that looked brand new.

"Que?" She whispered as she ran her fingers over the unfamiliar metal.

"Uh oh," Italy whimpered as not one, but three sets of fists were formed. Within an instant England had his arms around Eva's waist as Canada pulled Lovino's hands behind his back and Germany grabbed hold of Spain.

"Bad choice bro!" Canada called as Romano tried to get away, America however looked almost amused as he clapped his hands together.

"Well everybody has something of that sort and England, dude can you please quiet her down." America requested holding up the box. "Don't worry when you guys show up on the island, I'll give your things back to you."

"You will give it back now, you bastard!" Mexico screamed as Spain and Lovino began to calm down.

"Alright poppet, we are going for a walk." England said lifting the petite girl up and walking from the room as the curses got worse.

**********page break***********

"You drop me this instant!" Mexico as she was led away from the room. "I have to rip his head off!"

"Such a lady," Arthur muttered walking for a few minutes before reaching an empty conference room. Upon entering the room England closed the door, put Mexico down, and choose to lean against the door. "I've always wondered why you're not taller."

"I'm average height for my country asshole!" Mexico growled trying to push past England only to find she could not move the man.

"You should try to control your language." Arthur commented crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Just because nasty pasta brother had a hand in raising you, doesn't mean you need to talk like him."

"What did you say?" Eva hissed emerald eyes narrowing.

"Deaf poppet?" England smirked pronouncing his words carefully now. "Just because you were raised by someone foul talking…"

"You bastard!" Mexico yelled launching herself at the British man. For a few minutes they rolled on the ground with Mexico trying to land punches and England easily deflecting them. In the end Arthur was able to grab Mexico's hands and pin her to the ground.

"You've grown soft." England remarked hovering over the struggling girl. "What happened to the fighter in you?"

"What happened to the gentleman you're supposed to be." Mexico hissed stopping her struggling.

"Me?" England smiled leaning in close. "I am a gentleman…just not to you. So are you going to answer me poppet."

"The fighter in me?" Mexico voice suddenly grown soft. "She saw the world burn and realized she wanted nothing to do with it."

"Wh…" England's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to take in Mexico's words. As he opened his mouth to speak once more there was a knock and the door opened.

**********page break***********

"So…" America began pulling a brunch of envelopes from his pockets from his pockets. "Here is all the info and your packing lists."

"Mr. America don't forget about me!" Sealand exclaimed drawing the attention of the shocked nations.

"Oh yeah!" Alfred grinned lifting Peter up onto the table as Spain suddenly stood up and started for the door. "Where are you going dude?"

"Arturo has mi hija." Spain's eyes narrowed as Prussia was suddenly in his past. "Amigo, please move."

"No can do buddy." Prussia grabbed Spain's shoulders. "Can't have you killing eyebrows."

"But…" Spain looked torn between listening to his friend or pushing past anyway.

"Listen to potato bastard two." Lovino coming forward to draw Spain away from the door. "Eva is probably kicking his ass right now."

"Okay," Alfred clapped his hands together to draw attention back to Sealand. "Do your thing little dude!"

"Yay," Peter cheered. "I'm going to be running a nation pet day care!"

"What?" Finland and China spoke at the same time concerned for different reasons.

"Let me explain." America held up his hands. "Like this meeting I am asking you guys not to bring your pets."

"I ain't leaving panda with…" China paused catching Sweden's glare. "I mean behind aru."

"I'm not abandoning Gilbird." Prussia asserted grabbing Canada's arm and raising it. "Mattie doesn't want to leave Kumajiro behind either."

"Leave me out of this." Canada said thinking a few weeks without hearing a constant who would be nice.

"America are you sure you want to leave this to Peter?" Finland asked more than slightly concerned.

"He'll have help!" Alfred said smiling as China and Gilbert looked less guarded.

"Wh'?" BErwald questioned wondering if he really wanted to leave the micro-nation alone.

"Raivis." Estonia spoke up suddenly understanding why the youngest Baltic refused to come today.

"Yep!" Peter struck an America like pose. "We're going to be everyone's heroes."

"I don't think…" China spoke uncertainty showing on his face once more.

"I'll help," Iceland interrupted shrugging as the nations turned towards him. "I'm not leaving Puffin alone."

"Alright, so will you guys trust Icy?" America asked ignoring the nordic's glare. "Ok? So we good?"

"Not really." Lovino rolled his eyes. "But we don't really have a choice do we Burger Bastard?"

"Nope! So I'll see you guys in a week!" America quickly passed out the envelopes to each nation and fled the room the silver box clasped tight to his chest.

"All pets to the fort of awesome by the day before!" Peter yelled jumping from the table and going to follow America only to be grabbed by Sweden.

**************page break**********

Love it? Hate it? Let me know.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey everybody. So I've decided Tuesday is going to be my updated day, depending on how the week goes I might update more than once. But I will defiantly update every Tuesday from now on. So **I own nothing** except my ideas. If you want a list of pairings it is in the previous chapter and I think that's all for now. Oh this one is kinda short but the next will be really long! Enjoy!

**********page break**********

"Coward," Lovino hissed as Canada shook his head and grabbed Eva's bag plus her and Arthur's envelopes.

"Yeah, he is." Canada rose and headed towards the doors, pausing for only a moment before sighing. "But there is nothing we can do about it now."

"Can't we?" China asked glancing Russia's way. "That box can't be too terrible, can it aru?"

"Do you want to take that chance?" Greece questioned grabbing Japan's hand and heading out the door.

"Hey Feta-Breath, wait up!" Turkey shouted going to follow the couple only to return a minute later with a red mark adoring his cheek.

"Taking a different plane?" Prussia chuckled as the Nordics left the room with quiet good byes.

"Guess so," Turkey sighed playing with his envelope. "Now what?"

"Walk home, bastard." Lovino said squeezing Spain's shoulder before walking around the table and grabbing his brother's hand.

"Ve? What fratello?" Italy asked as he was pulled from the room.

"We're grabbing Eva and going shopping." Romano explained as Italy gave a happy little ve.

"Like wait up!" Poland exclaimed catching up with the Italians and sending a backwards wave to Lithuania.

"So no boy toy." Prussia clapped a hand on Germany's shoulder. "Who's going drinking?"

"Nein," Germany was already scanning the packing list from America. "Ve have to pack."

"I ain't packing." Gilbert exclaimed shaking his head dramatically. "Francy pants, Spain?"

"We're coming." France said meeting the other two of the trio at the door and turning towards the room. "Any takers?"

"I'll come," Turkey joined the three by the door. "If we end up on the same plane Feta-breath might kill me."

"No thank you." Lithuania said as he placed his and Poland's envelopes in his pocket and turned to Estonia. "Did you want to go?"

"No I have better things to do than spend time with a pervert." Estonia smiled nonchalantly at France whose eyes narrowed in distaste.

"Look who's talking," Francis snapped as the Baltics left the room. "I bet his laptop is all porn."

"Didn't think you'd care." Prussia remarked as the four of them left the room leaving it empty. A few minutes later there was the sound of footsteps in the room once more.

"I guess everyone has left." Canada said going to get his bag from under the table.

"Looks that way…" England sighed running a hand through his already messed up hair. "Thank you for bringing the packet to me."

"No problem," Canada gave a small smile. "Couldn't have you and Eva having an excuse to miss all the fun."

"Hmm…" England hummed eyes looking distant as he gathered his next words. "Matthew?"

"Yes?"

"How much do you know about Mexico?" Arthur suddenly began fiddling with a button on his sleeve.

"Want to sit?" Matthew gestured back towards the table, taking a seat towards its end. "What do you want to know?"

"Just the meaning behind a phrase she said."

"Which one?" Canada asked rolling his eyes. "Sometimes she like to talk a lot."

"She said she saw the world burn." England looked straight into Canada's purple gaze then shook his head. "I've seen war, famine, disease, but never once have I seen something I would describe as the world burning."

"There is a story to it." Matthew nodded his head in understanding at Arthur's perplexed look. "But it is not mine to tell. Want to go get coffee?" Without waiting for an answer Canada rose from his chair and left the room with England close behind.

*************page break*******

"Who wants to bet me, I'll make this the most awesome vacation ever!" Gilbert exclaimed raising a beer mug high into the air.

"Unworthy bet!" Turkey said downing the rest of beer in a single gulp. "You think anything that involves you is awesome."

"Because it is!" Gilbert yelled throwing an arm over France's shoulder. "You want to bet me Francy?"

"Non, my friend." France took a sip of his wine. "But I am willing to make you a more interesting bet."

"Hmm?" Now Spain's interest had been intrigued and he rose his head from his phone screen. "Bets?"

"Bad touch bets?" Prussia grinned waving his hand at the bar tender for another round. "I'll go first, I bet you Spain that you can't make sir grump to kiss you in front of everyone."

"I'll take it." Spain rose his wine glass to salute Prussia. "France, I bet you can't get Arturo to take you back."

"My plan anyway." France smirked as Turkey and Prussia gave a snicker. "Prusse, I bet you can't win your Birdie's heart."

"No problem!" Prussia exclaimed accepting his new beer and raising it for a toast just as Spain's phone went off.

"Excuse me, mi amigos." Spain left the bar to seek a quieter area outside with Spain gone Prussia headed off in search of a restroom.

"I feel left out," Turkey pouted sipping his beer slightly slower now.

"I've got one." France's eyes glimmered mischievously. "Get Mexico to go willingly to your room."

Glancing around to make sure Spain was not headed back Turkey grinned and said, "Piece of cake."

****************page break*************

"What about this one?" Poland questioned holding up an emerald green cocktail dress against his frame.

"About the same as the last hundred." Mexico muttered leafing through the discount dresses. "I don't see why we need formal wear."

"Ve, America has all sorts of events set up." Italy emerged from the racks with a disgruntled Lovino carrying a pile of clothes.

"Dress up and listen to his idiotic idea?" Eva rolled her eyes pulling a plain short black dress from the rack. "Sounds like a blast."

"No like a ball, games, and pasta!" Feliciano cheered grabbing the clothes from his brother and beginning to put them into four piles.

"Like, what are you doing?" Poland asked beginning to leaf through the pile closest to him.

"These are for us to try on." Italy explained shoving a pile into Mexico's and Lovino's arms.

"I'm good." Mexico tried to hand them back only to have Italy cross his arms and pout.

"There is no fucking way, there are girl clothes in here idiot." Lovino shrieked fingering through his own pile cursing with each new outfit.

"You don't have to buy them." Feliciano pouted, "But try them on at least."

"That won't work on me Feli." Lovino turned to return the clothes to their rightful spots.

"Will a game?" Feliks spoke up giving a small smirk as he saw Romano freeze.

"What sort of game Polish-bastard?" Romano questioned as Mexico and Feliciano each gave a small laugh.

"We each pick an outfit for someone else." Poland explained eyes lighting up in delight. "That person must wear that outfit at least once during the trip or be forced to face a totally bad penalty."

"Which is?" Eva asked finally beginning to look through her own pile to see what he might be forced to wear.

"Picker's choice!" Italy exclaimed clapping his hands together. "So Eva you pick for Fratello, I'll pick for you, Feliks picks for me, and Fratello picks for Feliks."

"I haven't agr…" Lovino started, but it was too late with Italy and Poland darting off.

"Did you really think you were getting a choice?" Mexico grinned heading back to the rack she had abandoned and pulling the black dress off it once more. "Here, this looks like Papi will love it."

"Your evil." Romano hissed as Eva went into the dressing room.

"And guess where I learned it from!" Mexico sang as Feliciano voice suddenly rang out.

"Eva!"

"Yes?"

"I want you to wear the third one down!"

"Ok…What the hell!?"

"Who's laughing now!" Lovino exclaimed laughing as Mexico let out a stream of multi-language curses before letting out a few of his own at Feliciano's clothing picks.

**************page break**************

Translations:

Nein/Non-No

Fratello-Brother

Mi amigos- My Friends

Prusse- Prussia

Love it? Hate it? Let me know.


	6. Chapter 5

Nearly didn't get this one out in time, but I made it.** I own nothing** except my ideas. All of the events of this chapter are taking place at different times, but all before the trip. Sorry some are so short, it is easier to write some characters than others. Until next Tuesday bye!

*******page break**********

"Do you have everything Lovi?" Spain asked closing his suitcase with a quiet snap.

"If I say no, does it get me out of going to this stupid thing?" Romano replied crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Sorry mi amor." Spain grinned apologetically spotting a plastic bag sitting on top of their bookshelf. "What's that?"

"What?" Lovino questioned following Spain's gaze and then turning bright red. "Nothing bastard, that's garbage."

"Oh?" Spain moved around the lithe Italian and reached for the bag. "I'll throw it out."

"No need." Lovino tugged on Antonio's arm.

"It will only take a minute." Suddenly Spain's shoulders were grabbed and he was pulled sharply against Romano. "Lovi?"

"Don't touch it!" Romano hissed smashing his lips against Spain's. "Focus on me."

Hours later Lovino awoke to his hair being petted and Spain's soft chuckle. Blinking his eyes open Lovino glanced towards the clock to see that they still had an hour and a half before they had to leave.

"What are you doing up bastard?" Lovino mumbled as Spain's chuckles intensified.

"I was still curious." Spain whispered as Lovino's eyes shot open. "Did you think of me when you bought this?"

"NO BASTARD!" Romano grew flustered trying to think of an explanation for what was in the bag. "There was this game…."

"Oh?" Antonio grinned pulling the flustered Italian to him. "Tell me about it."

"When we went shopping the Polish bastard decided that we should each pick something for someone else to wear on the trip." Lovino explained turning bright red. "Whoever doesn't wear what was picked for them has to face a penalty."

"What penalty?"

"The pickers choosing." Lovino pointed to the bag that was now next to the bed. "Eva picked that…"

"Really?" Spain smiled rising from the bed and placing a kiss on Lovino's forehead. "I'll have to thank her."

*************page break******************

"I cannot believe I can't bring the cats." Greece sighed as Japan finished packing their bags.

"Most resorts aren't pet friendly." Japan stated glancing at the cats littering the room. "Are you going to bring them to Sealand?"

"No, they'll be fine here with Pochi."

"Alright…I am thinking of making salted salmon for my dinner day." Japan said sitting beside Greece on their wide bed. "I think it is a good idea for us all to have to make dinner one day."

It makes everything fair." Greece tilted his head to the side. "Except there is twenty-one days and twenty-three of us."

"England most likely won't be asked." Japan gave a slight shudder at the thought of his friends cooking. "And something made China very happy the other day."

"His food makes you feel hungry and hour later." Greece commented stretching and laying back. "Let's nap."

"No," Japan protested, but Heracles soft snores were already beginning to fill the room. Laying back beside the sleeping man Japan curled up and decided one short nap couldn't be that bad.

***********page break**************

"Must I go?" Belarus demanded sitting at the end of her bed watching Ukraine finish packing her things.

"Yes," Ukraine answered simply zipping up the suitcase. "It will be a good experience for you."

"Big brother isn't…" Belarus trailed off as Ukraine gave her a soft look.

"This has nothing to do with him, this is for you." Ukraine asserted turning Natalia away from her and beginning to braid her hair.

"I don't want to." Belarus said knowing she was fighting a losing battle.

"It will help." Ukraine said finishing the braid and giving a tiny smile. "This could be really great for you."

"If you say so."

*************page break**********

"I don't want to leave Gilbird!" Prussia whined as he walked away from Sealand. The blonde beside him simply rolled his eyes digging his hands into his pockets.

"It's for the best." Canda said casting a glance behing him. "All the pets together…at least they'll have company."

"Gilbird never grows bored of my company!" The albino asserted looking very offended.

"I'm sure there are times that he is bored." Matthew commented not really paying attention to his own words.

"You take that back!" Gilbert gasped raising a hand dramatically.

"No…" Canada shrugged unaware that they were reaching the top of a hill. "Every day has a boring moment no matter who you are."

"Is this boring?" Prussia questioned a wicked smile crossing his face.

"Kinda," Canada answered only to shriek a moment later as he was pulled to roll down the hill. "GIL!"

"So pancakes?" Prussia asked as they reached the bottom.

"Prussia…"

"Ja?"

"Get off of me!"

**********page break********

"So didn't kill any pets." Norway said handing his brother his bag who preparing to leave for the airport.

"Not really possible." Iceland muttered rolling his eyes. "Most are immortal."

"You managed." Norway frowned as his phone suddenly went off. "Who could that be?"

"Probably your boyfriend." Iceland laughed ignoring the glare that was sent his way and headed out the door, once there he paused for a moment. "Have fun….brother."

"Bye." Norway smiled as Iceland scurried out the door. Picking up his phone he sighed seeing a missed call from Denmark. Calling him back he had to wait no more than one ring for a familiar excitable voice to answer. "I change my mind…you can pick me up."

************page break***********

"Are you from Tennessee…?" Gripping the armrest of her chair Mexico tried to tune out the obnoxious voice beside her. Glancing to her right she was unsurprised to see the American next to her getting another pick up line ready. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"No, but it was a bitch to dig myself out of hell." Eva finally snapped lowering her hood to face the idiot next to her.

"See guys I told ya she'd be pretty!" said idiot hollered back at a groups of guys sitting a little ways away.

"Go for it Pete!" His buddy yelled back flashing a thumbs up.

"So do you want to go grab coffee?" Pete asked completely ignoring the glare Mexico gave him.

"No, you want to leave me alone?" Eva hissed rising only to have her arm grabbed.

"Come on darling, I don't mean no harm."

"Dude, wrong chick." A voice called and Pete let go of Eva's arm with a gasp.

"Mr. America!" Pete smiled, his eyes shining in admiration. "We were just having a discussion."

"I totally believe you dude, just saying that is one girl you do not want to have to deal with." Alfred flashed an easy smile as Mexico made a squawk of indignation. "I would know."

"What…who?" Pete asked glancing back at his friends only to see concerned faces and the beginning of realization.

"Chex Mex, I can't believe you." America gasped dramatically shaking his head feverishly. "Not giving your new friends know just who you are."

"Didn't give me time." Eva growled, smirking as Pete's face became very pale. "Eva Garcia…the human personification of Mexico."

"Sorry…" Pete squeaked running back over to his friends.

"You should have let me break his face." Eva hissed expression clouding as America grinned more brightly and gabbed the carry-on bag that rested beside her.

"That would have been mean." Alfred laughed leading her away from the sitting area to a small coffee shop. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Says the man who scheduled my flight for out of Texas." Mexico sighed as she sat down. "You know we have airports in Mexico too."

"Just making sure you were coming." Alfred said waving a waitress over and ordering two very sweet coffees.

"Not like I had a choice." Eva nodded as the waitress returned and put her coffee down. "Where is my locket bastard?"

"Don't worry I've had it mailed to the island."

"YOU HAD IT WHAT!"

"Don't worry it was Fedex."

*******page break*********

"What the hell!" Arthur squeaked as he felt cold hands at the back of his neck.

"Bonjour Angleterre!" Francis grinned sitting beside England. "Did you miss me?"

"Absolutely not," Arthur said scooting as far from France as he could.

"Oh Angleterre, how sad it must be to be such denial." Francis sighed, "How do you cope?"

"By ignoring you." Arthur replied returning to the book France's arrival had disturbed him from.

"What a sad little life you must lead." France leaned in close and blew on England's ear. "You must need me back in it."

"Nope, not really." Arthur shrugged looking up as their flight was called. "I find that I'm better off without cheaters."

"But I didn't mean it like that" France whined trying to follow England to his seat only to be stopped by a stewardess looking for his ticket. "You know I must share my love with the world!"

"Doesn't bloody matter now frog." England grumbled putting his book in his bag as the stewardess cleared France. "If I took the curse off will you leave me alone?"

"Only if you took advantage of it."

"Curse or no, I've learned my lesson about you frog."

"Which is?" France asked as human tried to get around them huffing and cursing under their breaths.

"That is the end you will be loyal to someone…it just isn't me." England smiled running a hand through his hair. "Now move out of the way, you bloody frog before they decide eat your legs."

**********page break**********

"Poland? Poland? Feliks?" Lithuania called walking into his boyfriend's massive walk in closet.

"I can't do it…" Poland whined staring at the two piles of clothing in front of him.

"You can't do what?"

"Leave clothes behind, I need to take more bags!" Feliks demanded standing and pouting theatrically.

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because then you won't be able to buy clothes at the resort." Toris explained beginning to pick up clothes and put them away.

"Your right!" Poland squeaked as the thought of not being able to buy new exotic clothes came over him. "What would we do without each other?"

"I wouldn't have a head ache and you probably won't be found after about two weeks of missed laundry days." Toris muttered under his breath giving a small smile as Poland began to gabber on. "But we would be a lot sadder."

************page break***********

"Ve Doistsu! Look at that cloud and that one." Italy squealed pointing out the window excitedly with each cloud their plane passed.

"Very nice…" Germany mumbled not really paying attention as Italy suddenly climbed in his lap. "Italy!"

"No work, you promised." Feliciano said making a grab for Germany's note only to be blocked, picked up, and placed back in his seat. "But Doitsu…"

"No buts!" Ludwig demanded trying to return to his notes only to hear the Italian sniffing beside. "…Just let me finish these."

"Ve yay!"

**********page break********

Love it? Hate it? Please let me know.


	7. Chapter 6

Hello Everybody! I'm sorry to say this chapter was rushed and therefore might not be as good. Sorry! It was a busy week and I wanted to still keep to my Tuesday schedule. I own nothing except my own ideas. Also thank you to all my reviewers, followers, and favoritors. I can't even describe how happy I feel with each new email. I might try and get another chapter out this week to make up a little bit for this one, but no promises!

**********page break***********

"I can't believe you," Mexico huffed shouldering past America and stepping from the tiny speed boat they were on. Glancing around all she could see was a dense line of tropical trees. "Where are we?"

"Just at the entrance, it's hidden from pirates." Alfred said grabbing both their bags and beginning to run at the trees. "Can't have them breaking in!"

"Pirates….hey idiot wait up!" Eva yelled gripping her purse closer and running after the blonde. Within moments of entering the trees they were in a clear area with a soaring building in front of them. "I don't even want to think about how many trees you killed."

"Don't worry dude! I made them into flooring." Alfred grinned tapping the side of his head. "It's all about the three Rs."

"If you say so…" Eva sighed as a man appeared from within the resort.

"Welcome Mr. America and Ms. Mexico." The tall man welcomed them and held out his hand, only to be grabbed by America in a bear hug.

"Jeffery dude, stop with the formalities!" America said releasing Jeffery and pointing at Mexico. "This is Eva!"

"Hola," Mexico greeted grabbing her bag from where Alfred had dropped it. "Is anyone else here yet?"

"Not just yet, Mr. America insisted on beginning here first." Jeffery replied ignoring the sad look he got from America for not calling him Alfred.

"Great…I am going to look around." Eva tried to move pass the other two into the resort, but was blocked.

"Sorry Chex Mex, but I have to finish the room assignments. Leave your bag and go see the beach!" Alfred grabbed Mexico's bag once more and pointed at the side of the building. "Just follow the building around to the back."

"Fine," Casting one last look behind her Eva walked away.

"Are all the rooms set?" Alfred asked walking with Jeffery into the resort.

"Yes and all the keys are ready to go for when the nations get here." Jeffery replied holding out a set of key cards for America.

"Thanks!" Alfred cheered placing the card in his pocket and glancing around the lobby. "It sure coming out pretty, didn't it?" The resort stood twenty floors high with everything from a gym to tiny shopping mall inside. At the moment only ten floors would be available to them, but Alfred knew these three weeks would rock.

"Yes it is, I must thank you again for this opportunity." Jeffery bowed his head slightly, "It is an honor to manage such a place."

"Thank you dude!" Alfred laughed, "I wouldn't be able to run it! Now did you put all the schedules in the rooms?"

"Yes even yours and Mr. England's."

"Arthur…" Alfred emphasis his name as he pulled out a silver rectangle from his bag. "Make sure this is hidden from everyone!"

"Of course, but what is it?" Jeffery grabbed the box, frowning slightly at its weight.

"Insurance!" America whispered as Canada appeared at the door. "Yo Mattie!"

"Hello Alfred," Canada greeted catching a glance of silver from the corner of his eye. "Where is everyone?"

"Your third here! Let me get your key!" America explained going to the front counter and handing Canada a key card.

"Third?"

"Chex Mex is at the beach."

"Well let me drop this off and I'll go see her." Canada said as a bag boy appeared at his shoulder.

"Let me Mr. Canada." The bag boy requested grabbing Canada's suitcase from him and gesturing to the ones America had drooped. "And those sir?"

"Blue one goes to my room and the green to Mexico's room." Alfred explained grinning as another bag boy appeared to help. "Mattie you can go to the beach…just be warned she is still not happy with you."

"I know, thank you Alfred." Canada said following the golden arrows pointing back to the beach.

"Alright Mattie is done." America grabbed a tiny piece of paper from his pocket and checked it. "Francy and England should be here next."

Within an hour all of the nations had arrived and were congregated in the lobby awaiting further direction from America. The Nordics were seated in a corner passing brochures of the island to each other as Poland zoomed across the floor with Lithuania being dragged taking in all the shininess of the lobby. "When Mattie and Eva get back I'll tell you your room numbers! I sent Mattie a text so it should be soon."

"We're here!" Eva yelled pushing her way past Germany and England who were looking at the diagram of the floors.

"Cool!" Alfred exclaimed going to stand on top of the lobby's counter. "England you're with me in room eight!"

"Bloody hell!" Arthur sighed fingering his key card wondering if he could find someone to switch with him.

"I know isn't it great!" America grinned glancing at the next set of names on his list. "Ludwig and Feliciano in room five, Antonio and Romano in room eleven!"

"Fantastico!" Spain cheered holding Romano closer as the Italian rolled his eyes.

"Why are you skipping numbers bastard?" Lovino questioned as America went to open his mouth again.

"Some rooms aren't ready yet dude!" Alfred exclaimed, "I have two or three rooms on five floors filled in right now. I'm working on getting the theme right."

"What about just sticking furniture in?" Lovino grumbled as Alfred carried on with his list.

"Gilbert and Mattie in room fifteen, Eva and Natalia in room eighteen." Alfred continued as Mexico and Canada both cast uneasy glances at their roommates. Seeing a grin from Prussia and no knives glittering in Belarus's hands they both relaxed.

"Alright I forgive you." Mexico whispered holding back a laugh as Canada grimaced. "Now you don't have any excuses not to get him."

"I can think of a few…and thank you I didn't believe that deserved the silent treatment." Canada said as America assigned the Nordics, Greece and Japan to rooms on the third floor."

"I have to spend three weeks here because you wanted a faded war portrait." Eva hissed as France, Estonia, Poland, and Lithuania were all assigned to the fourth floor.

"It isn't faded." Matthew protested as Turkey was given a single bed room on the fourth floor.

"Alright," America clapped his hands together. "All the rooms were specialty picked for the people staying there! Also no Country names this week, we're supposed to be bonding!"

***************page break**************

Love it? Hate it? Let me know.


	8. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! As always **I own nothing **except my ideas. Thank you to everyone who reads this. I hope you guys like it! See you next Tuesday!

***************page break**********

"Look it even has pink!" Poland squealed as he opened the door to their suite. Their suite was three room with the sitting room a tranquil mix of beige and dusty room. It was on the small side with only a single couch, TV, and a few chairs adorning it. The bedroom was of similar colors with the main attraction being a large oval bed.

"Mr. America has good taste." Lithuania mumbled opening the curtains to look at the beach below.

"Or his designer does." Feliks said coming up from behind Toris and wrapping his arms around him.

"Perhaps…" Toris agreed quietly turning around in the arms around him and placing a kiss on Poland's forehead. "Let's go to the beach."

"Leit…"

"Yes?"

"Can we go shopping first?"

"Of course," Toris gave a tiny smile and pulled out of Felik's arms only to grab his hand. Walking towards the door he gave the suite one last glance over and chuckled

"What?"

"It just looks like the room I had at Mr. America's house." Toris explained leading the way to the elevator and pressing the button for the twentieth floor. Once they arrived there, all they could see was a mess of shopping centers. From convenience to clothing every inch of space seemed to be filled with buyable items. "Now Feliks…please remember we are here for another twenty days."

"What?" Poland asked suddenly across the room holding up a blue pencil skirt. "I wonder if this comes in pink."

*************page break***********

"You have at least three unused rooms, why the bloody hell would you put me in here?" England fumed as Alfred laughed behind him.

"So we can hand dude!" America exclaimed pulling open the door to their five room suite. "Plus I thought you would agree with the colors." Each of the rooms was a tasteful mix of red, white, and blue.

"At least it's not too tacky." Arthur murmured going to the middle of the room and grabbing his luggage from in front of the large television. "I'll take the room on the right."

"Righto dude!" Alfred gave him a thumbs up before heading to the left. Upon entering his room Arthur was surprised to see a quaint display before him. The bed was large with blue covers and an off white dresser was situated in the corner beside a balcony that was hidden behind bright red curtain.

Over in America's room Alfred had jumped and landed on his bed, his room was very much like Britain's with their being one small exception. "Sucker this is totally the better room!" Grabbing the remote beside the bed America began to fiddle with the button. "Now which one of these is it again?"

Within a few minutes Alfred had found the button he was looking for and light up pressing the button. Across from the bed the wall opened up to reveal a large flat screen television. "Sucker!"

Back in England's room Arthur had venture out onto the balcony and contented himself with looking at the ocean that seemed to stretch for miles. Hearing a shuffle above him England looked at the balcony over him. From his vantage point he could see Mexico come out onto her balcony and look around. After a minute she contented herself by leaning against the edge of the balcony and staring out into the ocean. Remaining quiet for a moments Arthur stared at the girl above him taking in the light red streaks in her hair that light up in the setting sun and the small smile that seemed to dance across her lips. Silently he slipped back into his hotel room only to shake his head.

"That girl is too pretty for her own good." Arthur murmured going out to explore the rest of the rooms in the suite. "Too bad she is just plain crazy."

*************page break************

"Isn't this great Birdie!" Gilbert exclaimed charging full speed ahead into their hotel suite. Moving around the room Canada made a sound of dissatisfaction. "What?"

"Alfred made a mistake!"

"Why?" Gilbert asked plopping down on the gray couch. Grabbing the remote, he whined as Canada tore it from his hands.

"This is serious Gil!"

"Again…why?"

"Count the rooms that are in here!"

"One…two…three." Gilbert counted looking confused before glancing at Matthew looking for an explanation. "What's the problem?"

"There is only one bedroom!"

"So?"

"So…so…so. I can't believe where do you expect me to sleep!" Canada began to mutter waving his arms in the air.

"In the bed," Prussia laughed as a confused look came across Canada's face.

"Where are you going to sleep then?"

"In the bed…with you." Gilbert smirked as Matthew's face became a shade of red that would put Romano to shame.

"EH?!"

**************page break*****************

"Why isn't this dumb thing working?" Denmark yelled swiping his key card fanatically unaware of Norway's darkening glare behind him.

"You're an idiot." Norway hissed snatching the card from him and turning it around. "Was that so hard?"

"No, but why are you so grumpy?" Denmark asked grabbing both their suitcases and leading the way inside. Upon entering they were both taken aback by the calming shades of blue and white before them. "This looks completely awesome."

"It's not hideous." Norway commented running a hand over the soft couch. "It could be worse."

"Always the optimist…" Denmark snickered beginning to check out the other rooms. "Hey Norge look at this!"

Following the Dane into the bathroom Norway took in the large shower before them. It was big enough for two or more people and made up of glass that seemed to clear to be real.

"I bet we'll have fun with that!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Norway huffed walking away from Matthias into the room across from.

"Come on Norge, please no ice queen!"

"I am not an ice queen." Lukas muttered freezing as he entered the last room. "Matthias!"

"Yes dear?" Denmark laughed overjoyed to hear Norway say his human name.

"I'm going to kill you and then I am going to send America to the bottom of the ocean!" Norway yelled glaring up as Matthias came up from behind him.

"What's wrong?"

"There is only one bed!"

"Yeah…I kinda requested it."

"You what!"

*************page break*************

"Well this is lonely!" Turkey murmured glancing around his single suite. The room was made up of rich tans and browns that seemed to spread warmth across the three room. "How come I'm all alone?"

Picking up a map of the hotel Sadik quickly looked it over looking for something that would relive his boredom. "Oh cool there is a spa! I have to get there first before feta head makes it reek!"

****************page break************

"So I don't think we've ever really spoken before…" Mexico began holding her hand to Belarus only to have it ignored.

"No we have not." Natalia whispered looking around the room in surprise. "This place doesn't suck."

Their suite was five bedrooms with varying shades of forest green and purple adorning the walls and furniture. Both bedrooms seemed to mimic each other with only the basic necessities inside. The sitting room had only one couch with chair-like bean bag chairs sitting across from a gigantic television.

"Trust me Alfred will find away." Eva smiled hearing Belarus let out a small chuckle. "I'm going to take the room on the right, is that ok?"

"Yes," Natalia nodding grabbing her own luggage and heading to the left.

"She is quieter than she used to be." Eva said closing her door, remembering all the meetings Belarus would interrupt by chasing Russia around. "She hasn't done that in years however."

Walking out on to her balcony Eva took a look at the surroundings around her. Leaning against the edge of the balcony she stared out into the ocean letting the breeze cool her. "This could actually be a nice trip." As she turned to go back inside Eva heard a small knock and saw Belarus poke her head inside looking slightly embarrassed behind her usually blank face.

"Hey, what's up?" Mexico asked going to her suitcase and opening it to put her clothes away.

"Is your country the one with the day of the day celebrations?" Natalia asked quietly a faint blush covering her cheeks.

"Yeah, why?"

"Could you tell me about it?"

*************page break**********

"Look how bright it is!" Finland squealed taking in the pale yellow and blue rooms before him.

"Its n'ce" Sweden agreed carrying their luggage into the bedroom and begin the put it away."

"Why are you doing that now?" Finland asked as Berwald quickly put all the clothes into drawers and hung up their suits. "We have all night."

"Y's b't I w'nt to t'ke y'u f'r a w'lk on the beach." Berwald explained grabbing the Finns hand and gently pulling him towards the door.

*******************page break***************

"Come into my room and your special flower will suffer." Estonia told the French man going into his room and closing the door.

"As if I would want to." Francis sneered dropping off his bags and leaving the suite. "There has to be decent whine somewhere here."

*************page break****************

"Come on Bastard, get up!" Romano demanded trying to pull Spain up by his arm only to be pulled onto the bed beside him.

"But Roma we missed our siesta!" Antonio whined rubbing his face in the Italians hair. Lovino only rolled his eyes trying and failing to pull away from the Spaniard.

"No Bastard dinner is soon." Romano said only to be squeezed tighter by Spain.

"Just an hour?"

"No!"

"Half an hour?"

"NO!" Lovino asserted sighing as a pout crossed Antonio's lips. Knowing this was not a battle he could win, Lovino snuggled himself deeper into Spain's arms. "…Fine, but only a half hour."

************page break************

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!


	9. Chapter 8-Part one

Hey Everyone I know this is a week late and I'm very very sorry! I'm going to try my hardest to get part two to this out this week to make up for it. Anyway as always **I own nothing **except my own ideas. And thank you to everyone who reads this. It mean the world to me. Until part two! Adios!

*************page break**********************

"Good morning! Everybody come down to lobby!" Alfred yelled holding tightly to the microphone in his hand. Beside him Jeffery cupped his hands over his ears before handing America a set of papers and walking away. Within a few minutes of America's call the elevator doors open to reveal Belarus standing with a scowl on her face.

"You're very lucky I was already awake." Natalia hissed walking up to Alfred.

"Sorry Nat," America ignored her look of displeasure at the nickname. "But it's time for our first activity!"

"We are not children America." Belarus huffed rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"I second that!" England butted in emerging from the elevator with Sweden and Finland.

"I know! Activities make it fun though!" Alfred whined starting to pout at the Nations before him.

"Says who?" Norway asked emerging from the elevator with a sheepish looking Denmark who was sporting a black eye.

"Dude what happened?" America questioned forgetting all about trying to look sad.

"Norge didn't want to cuddle," Denmark explained trying and failing to throw an arm around Norway's shoulders. "Come on Norge…"

"Leave me alone," Norway demanded going to stand by Finland as the elevator door opened once more. From it emerged Greece, Japan, and Spain who was carrying half-awake Lovino on his back.

"Good morning America-san," Japan greeted going with Greece to sit on one of the lobby couches.

"Dude I told you, human names!" Alfred emphasized shaking his head. "It makes it funnier!"

"Says who?" Arthur barked rolling his eyes as the elevator opened to reveal Germany, Italy, Poland, and Lithuania.

"Sorry we," Ludwig pointed to himself and Italy. "Were training."

"Ve Doitsu?" Italy put on a hopeful smile as he caught sight of his brother piggy back on Spain. "Can we?"

"Nein," Germany sighed as the elevator doors opened and the sounds of loud laughter began to echo through the room. Prussia and Mexico stood in the elevator with a blushing stuttering Canada between them.

"What's so funny?" Alfred asked as the two finally began to settle down.

"Just Mattie," Eva answered simply going to stand by Spain and Lovino.

"I don't get it," Alfred tilted his head as Canada tried to put as much distance between him and Prussia as possible.

"You're not supposed to!" Gilbert grinned going to stand by Germany still chuckling under his breath. Within a few minutes Turkey showed up and they all began to wait for France and Estonia.

"Where are they?" Finland questioned after a few more minutes.

"Did the elevator break?" Germany went to examine the outside of the elevator.

"If anything Francy-pants mirror broke." Eva muttered under her breath earning a silent smile from both England and Lovino.

"Maybe they didn't hear the call." Belarus commented sarcastically. After a few more minutes of wait the elevator opened to an unusual sight. France had Estonia pushed up against the side wall with both Nations red and panting.

"Umm…." Alfred began as the room fell silent.

"He insulted my cooking." France explained coolly straightening his shirt and moving to stand by England who had an odd smirk on his face. "What?"

"Nothing…that's just interesting." England said smiling as innocently as he could manage.

"Alright dudes! We are going to play capture the flag with my own special rules!" Alfred clapped his hands together and began to bounce on his heels.

"What's that?" Denmark asked as several other nations looked confused.

"Basically we divide into two teams and each team gets flag. Then each team will hide their flag on their half of the island. The goal is to capture the other team's flag and return it to your base without being put into jail." Alfred explained moving his hands as he spoke.

"How do you avoid being put in jail?" Eva questioned thinking the map of the island over in her mind.

"Just don't get caught on the other teams land. If they tag you than you have to go to jail." America's eyes moved from Nation to Nation taking in each of their expressions.

"What makes you think we'll actually play?" Lovino demanded waking fully up and sliding from Antonio's shoulders around them the other Nations began to question also.

"I still have my box and I ain't afraid to use it." Most of the Nations fell silent at that knowing they really couldn't argue.

"Who are the teams?" Germany questioned glancing around the room as though to stack all the Nations up. "We have an odd number of people."

"Well Turkey is the jailer and everybody else is divided by their rooms." Alfred told them pulling on Arthur's arm to make him stand beside him. "If your roommate goes one way then you go the other! I'm one captain and Artie is the other."

"It's Arthur you ninny!" England complained yanking his arm out of Alfred's grip.

"What is my job as Jailer?" Turkey asked looking a bit left out.

"Oh! Special rule time!" America grinned going to the lobby counter and pulling out a large cardboard box. Handing Turkey an orange walkie talkie he said, "There will be only one jail. People can try and get there fallen comrades out of it, but they can't get caught doing it. If you catch them then they go to jail with the person they were trying to rescue. Only one rescue at a time and only your own team!"

"Sounds easy enough," Denmark laughed as he was handed a blue walkie talkie. "What are the walkie talkies for?"

"The blue ones can only hear the blue team and the purple ones can only hear the purple team. Orange can hear everybody so he knows who is supposed to be in his jail." America explained finishing handing out the walkie talkies to everyone. "If you want to trade teams with your roommate that's cool but no one else."

"But I want to be with Lovi!" Spain whined fingering his blue walkie takie with a pout. Around him the Nations were silent communicating with the roommate through nods or head shake. "So we good?"

"Where is the jail?" Turkey asked.

"The entrance of this building. I've had Jeffery set up lines so no one is confused." America grinned beginning to head for the exit. "Blue team you're with me!"

"Well this will be interesting." Norway commented as Canada, Mexico, France, Spain, Denmark, Greece, Lithuania, and Finland followed America out the door.

************page break***********

Love it? Hate it? Please let me know!


End file.
